Mariah Hunter
by Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Mariah Hunter is the daughter of the famous Shawn Hunter she was adopted by him when she was a baby. Now 12 Shawn and Mariah move to New York City where Shawn lived before he adopted her. They live upstairs in the apartment above Shawn's best friends Cory and Topanga Matthews and their two kids Riley and Auggie. First fanfic hope you like it there's more to the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Mariah Hunter**

**Summary: Mariah Hunter is the daugther of the famous Shawn Hunter she was adopted by him when she was a baby now 12 Shawn and Mariah move to New York where Shawn lived before he adopted her, they live upstairs in the apartment abouve Shawn's best friends Cory and Topanga Matthews and their two kids Riley and Auggie. Riley doesn't like Mariah and Mariah just wants to be friemds with her "Cousin" and Riley's friends. Can these two become friends especially when Mariah starts attending John Qunicy Adams Middle School?**

**AN: This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks this story came to me after watching the Girl Meets Home for the Hoildays episode on the Watch Disney app! Enjoy the story! **

**AN: I do not own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World all rights go to the writers I only own my OC. **

**Chapter 1**

"Mariah,Mariah wkae up sweetie its time for your first day of school!" Shawn yells to his daugther. Today was Mariah Hunter's first day of 7th grade. They had just moved from Philly to NYC a week ago and Mariah was stil adjusting to life in the big city. "I'm coming dad!" mariah shouted frrom her room as her father made breakfast. "Okay honey well hurry I have to go to my Interview as soon as your school tour is over and that is in 40 minutes!" Shawn shouted back to his daugther. "I know daddy I know." says coming into the living room. "okay lets see what your wearing." Shawn looks at his daugther and smiles at her. she was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red blouse a black leather jacket, brown combat boots and her hair was in a braid. "You look perfect." He says. "thanks dad." "Here is some toast with jam and a bannna." shawn says giving the food to his daugther. "Thanks dad." Mariah says taking the food. "You excited for school?" Shawn says to his daugther. "I guess." she says frowning once she done is eating and putting her bannna in her backpack for later. "I guess."she says. frowning. "What's wrong honey?" he says. "Im just nervous." "You will be fine you have your Uncle Cory and your Cousin RIley and her friends. Shawn says. "I know it's just that i don't think Riley likes me." Mariah says with her head down. "Why do you think that honey?" Shawn says now coming towards his daugthr and putting a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. "When we were at Uncle Cory and Aunt Topanga's for dinner and everytime I tried talking to Riley she kept giving me a dirty look." Mariah says grabing her backpack off the floor. "Aw honey I just think she was in a bad mood that day come on lets go we don't want to be late do we?" Shawn says grabing his coat and keys. "No Dad we don't." Mariah says. "Okay then lets go." With that the Hunters left their apartment and headed to John Quincy Adams Middle School for Mariah's school tour.

**AND THAT IS CHAPTER 1! Hope you guys liked it! Please review telling me you liked the chapter and chapter 2 will be up tomorrow!**

**~Rascalisafatcat (P.S I am a girl not a boy just so if your wondering)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys Rascal here! Really hoped you like Chapter 1! I started writing this story a couple days ago and just now started putting it on fanfiction. Anyways enjoy the story! I also would like to thank the people who have read the first chapter and liked it and followed and reviewed it you have no idea how much this means to me. On to the story :)**

**AN: I do NOT own Boy Meets World Or Girl Meets World all rights go to Michael Jacobs The only thing I own is my OC! **

**Chapter 2**

"And here we have your first period Mariah, History with Mr. Matthews. The principal of the middle school said. "Oh look honey you have your uncle's class first period!" Shawn says as they approach Cory's classroom. "Cool." Mariah says. "Well I will leave you to go to your classroom to go to my office Mr. Hunter when your done in Mr. Matthews class can you come to my office quickly? The principal said to Shawn. "Sure Mr. Meyer I will be right there." Shawn says to Mr. Meyer. "Okay see you soon bye Mariah enjoy your first day and welcome to John Quincy Adams!" Mr. Meyer says walking off. "Okay honey ready to walk in?" Shawn asks his daugther. " I guess daddy." Mariah says grabbing on to her fathers hand. "Okay here we go." Shawn says opening the door to his best friend's classroom. When they walked in they were greeted by stares of students and a smiling Cory. "SHAWNIE, MARIAH come in come in!" Cory sasy as Shawn and Mariah approach him. Cory hugs Shawn tight then giving Mariah a hug and a kiss on the head. "hi uncle Cory." Mariah says. "Hey kiddo Riley sweetheart say hi to your uncle and cousin!" Cory says happily. "Hi Uncle Shawn! Hi Mariah." Riley says giving Shawn a hug. "Hey Riley good to see you, you too Maya." Shawn nods to a blonde girl sitting next to Riley who sat back down. "Shawn." Maya says nodding to the young man. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have an interview and you have to teach Cor." Shawn says to his best friend. "Okay bye Shawnie!" Cory says. "Bye Cor, Bye sweetheart see you after school take the subway with Riley home. " Shawn says to his daugther. "Actually uncle Shawn i'm going to Maya's after school. " Riley says from her seat. "Okay then uncle Cory will take you home right Cor?" Shawn says . "yeah sure no problem Shawnie!" Cory says smiling. "But dad why can't you take me home? Mariah says confused. "Well I can't because i will be working on your surprise!" Shawn says smiling. "Really?!" Mariah Cheers. "Yep anyways don't want to keep your prinicpal waiting bye sweetheart I love you!" Shawn says hugging his daugther and kissing her forehead. "Bye daddy love you too!, bye Shawnie!, bye uncle Shawn! , bye Shawn." Mariah,Cory, Riley and Maya said. "Bye guys!" Shawn says walking out of Cory's classroom and heading to the office. "Alright class now that my best friend left let me introduce to you my necie Mariah Hunter she just moved here from Philly my hometown class say hello to Mariah!" "Hello Mariah. The class said to Mariah. Mariah ran behind Cory. "Mariah sweetheart its okay no one will judge you I promise." Cory says to his necie. "Okay uncle Cory." Mariah says coming back to her uncle. "Sorry about that guys my necie is a little shy around new people she was shy around my family when she was younger. " Cory says to his class. "Wait so you guys arent related?" a boy with brown hair says? "No Farkle we are not I just call Shawn my uncle because he was there when i was born and he is like an uncle to me." Riley says. "Same with me but not was there when I was born thing." Mariah says to Farkle. "Why not?" Farkle asked. "um I was adopted from an orphanage when I was a baby a couple months after Riley was born." Mariah says. "Oh." Farkle says feeling sad for his classmate. "Okay now that is over with Mariah you can sit on the left side of the class room next to Farkle." Cory says turning to his necie. "Okay uncle Cory." Mariah says walking to go sit by Farkle. "Okay now where were we?" Cory says to his class. "We were talking about Martin Luther King Jr sir." Farkle says. "Ah yes Matin Luther King Jr lets talk about him shall we?" And Cory began to teach his class once agian.

**And thats Chapter 2! what do you guys think Shawn surprise is for Mariah? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Chapter 3 will be up soon! Please review! **

**~Rascal**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here with Chapter 3 Of Mariah Hunter! I forgot to mention that Cory and Topanga are Mariah's God Parents okay that is all I have to say one more thing **

**I do not own Girl Meets World or Boy Meets World they belong to the amazing Micheal Jacobs ON TO THE STORY! **

**Chapter 3**

Once school was over Mariah went back to her godfathers classroom. When she got there she saw he was grading papers. "Hi uncle Cory!" Mariah says. "Hey Kiddo! Have a seat I'm almost done with grading papers then we can go okay?" Cory asks looking up from his desk to see his goddaughter. "Okay." Mariah says. As she sits at her desk and takes out her history homework to start working on it. By the time Mariah had finished with her homework Cory was done grading papers. "Ready to go kiddo?" Cory asks his goddaughter. "Yep!." Mariah says. "Okay lets go do you want to take the subway or walk home?" Cory asks. "Can we take the subway I haven't been on one before?" Mariah asks her uncle. "Sure Kiddo we can lets go!" Cory says getting up from his desk and grabbing his briefcase and Mariah puts her history homework in her backpack and she gets up and grabs it off the floor. They leave the school and go down to the subway station that's by the school. "Wow this place is big!" Mariah says in awe of the place. "Yep glad you like it now come on lets get home don't want to keep your dad waiting!" Cory says to Mariah. Mariah and Cory get on the subway that's going to the station that's close to their apartment building. When they get to the Station Mariah and Cory get off the subway and head to their apartment building. "So Kiddo How was your first day of school?" Cory says as they begin walking. "It was good met a lot of nice people no friends yet tho." Mariah says looking down. "Don't worry kiddo it will happen it just needs to take time trust me." Cory says to his niece "I trust you uncle Cory." Mariah says to her uncle/godfather. "Good and we are here by the way." They go into the security guard at the desk buzz Cory and Mariah in and they go upstairs towards the Matthews apartment. "Why don't you text your dad and tell him your here and see if he wants you at your house?' Cory says as they approach the Matthews apartment. "Okay uncle Cory I can do that when we get inside." Mariah says as Cory takes out his keys from his jacket pocket. "Okay kiddo." Cory says as he opens the door. "Topanga!, Auggie!, Riley! I'm home!" Cory yells to his family. "DADDY!" Auggie yells running and hugging his father. "Hi Bubba! How was school?" Cory asks his youngest. "It was good COUSIN MARIAH!" Auggie yells as Mariah picks him up, "Hi buddy! miss me?" Mariah says to Auggie. "Yep even tho I saw you last week you and uncle Shawn need to come over more!" Auggie says. "we will bud dad and I are still unpacking from the move." Mariah says. "Do I hear my goddaughter?" Topanga says coming into the living room. "Aunt Topanga!" Mariah says as she puts down Auggie and runs to hug her Godmother. "Hi girly how was school make any friends?" Topanga says. "It was good and no not yet probably never." Mariah says with her head down. "Honey don't say that why do you say that?" Topanga says to her goddaughter. "I just know I barely had any friends in Philly." Mariah look back up at her aunt/godmother. "You will make friends trust me honey" Topanga says. "Okay I trust you Aunt Topanga." Mariah says back. "Honey where's Riley?" Cory asks his wife. "In her room with Maya why dear?" Topanga says back to her husband. "Huh I thought she went over to Maya's." Cory asked his wife confused. "She did but she just came back right before you came in." Topanga says. "Okay hey Mariah want to go see Riley and Maya?." Cory asks his Niece. "um sure uncle Cory." Mariah says. "Come on lets go then." Cory says as they walk to Riley's bedroom. "Riley sweetie can I come in?" Cory says. "Sure dad!" Riley yells through her bedroom door. Cory opens the door to find Riley and Maya sitting at her window seat. "Hi honey can Mariah hang out with you guys?" Cory asks the two girl."Sure!" Maya says. "Riley is it okay with you?" Cory says. "I guess." Riley says. "Okay thanks sweetheart, Mariah I will let Shawn know you are home okay?" Cory says. "Okay uncle Cory thanks." Mariah says. "No problem Kiddo have fun!" Cory says closing the door. "So let me introduce myself my name is Maya I'm Riley's best friend." Maya says from the window seat. "Hi Maya my name is Mariah I'm Riley's "cousin"." Mariah says to Maya. "Nice to meet you Riley how come you never told me about her?" Maya says to her best friend. "Because I didn't want to." Riley huffs."So kid you make any friends today?" Maya asks Mariah. "No." Mariah says with her head down. "Well now you did right Riles?" Maya says to Riley. "She may be your friend bust she isn't mine." Riley huffs. "RILEY MATTHEWS!, That was rude!"Maya yells at Riley. "I'm sorry Mariah." Maya says to Mariah who is on the verge of tears. "Its fine Maya I get it a lot no one wants to be friends with a girl that's adopted" Mariah says now crying. "Im just going to go home sorry I bothered you Riley nice meeting you Maya." Mariah says running out of Riley's bedroom and running into the living room and to the front door. "Whoa whoa whoa Mariah what's wrong?" Cory says stopping his goddaughter. "Nothing uncle Cory is my dad home?" Mariah lies not wanting Riley to get in trouble. "Yeah honey he is." Cory says concerned. "Okay mind if I go home?" Mariah says. "Not at all honey!" Cory says. "Okay see you at school tell aunt Topanga and cousin Auggie bye for me." Mariah says to Cory. "Okay bye kiddo love you!" Cory says. "Bye uncle Cory love you too." Mariah says running out the door and up the stairs to her apartment still crying.

AN: I did not mean to make fun of kids that are adopted I needed a storyline so I decided to make Riley mean to her "cousin" sorry if I offended you guys in anyway! Please review and I will upload chapter 4 as soon as I can!

**~Rascal**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**NOT A CHAPTER! I'M so sorry guys that I haven't posted anything I promise I will I'm on break for 2 weeks so I will try and upload some time this week. I have 39 chapters already written for this story and I will try to publish a Christmas special for this story. I got distracted I started watching Once Upon A Time and it distracted me and I have also been buys with school but since I have only two assignments to do over the break (Thanks a lot school laptops). But I WILL Upload Chapter 4 sometime this week. Okay I'm done ranting. Anyways guys look out for Chapter 4 this week! Happy Holidays and best wishes! **

**~Rascal **


	5. Chapter 4 real Chapter!

**AN: Hey Guys SOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated My main Story in a while BUT I am updating it today and then if I have time tomorrow I will upload the 3rd part to my Christmas story. Who cares if it isn't Christmas anymore. So I have 48 chapters to Mariah Hunter I KNOW A LOT OF CHAPTERS RIGHT?! I will have some of the BMW characters in this story they just wont come for awhile but they will come! Okay enough of my ranting on to the story! If you forgot what chapter 3 was about go back and read that before you read this chapter.**

**COPY RIGHT: I own nothing All rights go to the creators of BMW and GMW The only thing I own is my OC! **

**Mariah Hunter Chapter 4**

Mariah opens the door to her apartment to find her dad on the phone. "Yeah Cor she just walked in, yeah I will talk to her okay bye Cory." Shawn hangs up and puts his phone back in his pocket to look at his tear streaked daughter. "Honey what happened?!" Shawn says running around the couch and to his daughter. "Nothing daddy I'm fine. Mariah says wiping the tears from her eyes. "No your not sweetie what's wrong?" Shawn says, "It was something Riley said it's nothing. Mariah says looking down at her shoes. "Mariah what did Riley say and tell me the truth." Shawn says. Mariah tells Shawn the story.

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Shawn yells. "Dad it's fine it happens it's over with." Mariah says trying to calm her father down. "Honey it's not okay did you tell Uncle Cory and Aunt Topanga?" Shawn says. "No but Riley's friend Maya was in the room and yelled at her." Mariah says. "Well if her parents don't know I'm going to tell them!" Shawn says "Dad no! She will get mad at me." Mariah says. "Honey I need to tell her parents so they know Riley can't get away with this." Shawn says. "Okay dad but don't yell at Riley." Mariah says. "I make no promises now come on." Shawn says.

Mariah follows her father to the Matthews. Shawn knocks on the door. Auggie opens it. "Uncle Shawn Cousin Mariah!" Auggie says happily. "Hey Auggie is your parents home?" "Yep! Mariah Mommy Daddy Uncle Shawn and Cousin Mariah are here!" Auggie yells for his parents and sits down on the couch. "Shawnie! Mariah! What brings you by?" Cory says coming out from his study and walking towards his best friend and Goddaughter. "Well actually Mariah has something to tell you can you get Topanga first?" Shawn says. "I'm right here Shawn!" Topanga says coming out from her and Cory's bedroom and standing next to her husband. Now what is it?" Topanga says. "Okay Mariah tell them what happened and tell them the whole story like you did me okay?" Shawn says to his daughter. Mariah nods and starts to tell her godparents everything that happened in Riley's room.

When she is done Mariah is crying and Cory and Topanga look angry while Shawn and Auggie hug Mariah. "RILEY ELIZABETH MATTHEWS GET IN HERE NOW!" Cory and Topanga yell for their daughter. "Yes Mom and Dad?" Riley says sweetly as she and Maya come into the living room. "Were you rude to Mariah?" Cory says as Cory and Topanga cross their arms and wait for their daughter to answer. "No." Riley lies. "Riley Tell them the truth remember your dad's lesson on telling the truth?" Maya says. "Okay Fine yes I was but she deserves it!" Riley retorts to her parents. "Why is that?" Topanga says. "Because she is adopted and doesn't deserve us as a family!" Riley says.

By this point Riley is crying, Shawn, Cory, Topanga are furious and Maya is angry at Riley and goes and comforts Mariah with the help of Auggie. "THAT'S NOT TRUE RILEY! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO HER! WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" Shawn shouts to Riley. "I'm sorry Cory and Topanga for shouting at your daughter but I'm not okay with my daughter being picked on especially by her cousin." Shawn says as he takes a deep breath and calms himself down. "It's alright Shawnie you have a right Topi can you take Auggie to his room?" Cory asks his wife. "Yes Honey come on Auggie let's go color and leave then to talk." Topanga says as she hugs Mariah and takes Auggie to his room to color. "Maya I think it's time for you to go." Cory says. "Can't I stay and hang with Mariah?" Maya says. "I don't see why not Maya so sure." Shawn says. "Now Riley Mariah deserves Shawn and you should be glad that your uncle is back here with your cousin we can continue this later but for now your grounded for a week that means no Maya, No Phone, TV or Computer no going on the subway and no Farkle or Lucas got it?" Cory says to Riley.

"Fine dad but this is all her fault!" Riley says pointing to Mariah. "ROOM NOW GO!" Cory yells. Huffing Riley goes to her room and slams her door. "Come here Mariah." Cory says to his goddaughter. Mariah let's go of her father and Maya and goes to her Godfather. "Yes Uncle Cory?" Mariah says with her head down. "Mariah look at me." Cory says taking his hand and lifting Mariah's head so she is look at him. "Okay you are loved, your dad loves you, I love you, My family back in Philly love you Aunt Topanga loves you Auggie loves you and your Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel love you Okay? Don't listen to a word Riley says she's in a phase right now called being a teenager you hear me?" Cory says. Mariah nods.

"Now if she says anything at school come talk to me and I will let your father know then I will talk to Riley okay kiddo?" Cory says. "Okay Uncle Cory." Mariah says smiling. "Now here's one of Aunt Topanga's cookies okay you know where to find me if you want to talk okay?" Cory says. Okay Uncle Cory." Mariah says. "Good girl." Cory says hugging Mariah then giving her a cookie and kissing her forehead. "Now go to your dad and I will go talk to my daughter okay?" Cory says hugging Mariah again. "Okay." Mariah says breaking the hug and taking a bite of her cookie then going back to her father and Maya. "Sorry about this Shawnie I don't know what's going on with Riley." Cory says. "It's alright thanks Cor." Shawn says hugging his best friend. "Maya do you want me to let your mom know your going to Mariah's?" Cory says to Maya after Shawn breaks the hug. "No it's alright Mr. Matthews I texted her letting her know where I was going and she is picking me up after dinner." Maya says.. "Well girls lets go so Cory can talk to Riley Bye Cor." Shawn says to his best friend. "Bye Shawnie, Bye Mariah, Bye Maya." Cory says going to Riley's room.

Shawn leaves with Maya and Mariah. Maya has her arm around Mariah. "Listen Maya I would like to thank you for being nice to Mariah she didn't have a lot of friends back in Philly." Shawn says as they walk back up to Shawn's apartment. "It's okay Shawn I understand, listen Mariah I'm sorry for Riley's behavior I don't know what's up with her." Maya says to Mariah. "It's fine Maya really I'm okay it just hurt when she said that I was starting to like her." Mariah says. "I know kid I know." Maya says. "Okay we are here Maya ignore the mess we are still unpacking." Shawn says unlocking the door and they walk in. "That's fine Shawn." Maya says. "Hey Mariah you still haven't seen your surprise!" Shawn says closing the door. "What is it dad!" Mariah says getting all excited. "Well two things first your Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel are coming for 2 weeks!" Shawn says. "REALLY DAD?!" Mariah cheers. "Yep! Secondly go to your room." Shawn says "Huh why do I have to go to my room?" Mariah says confused. "Just go silly!" Maya says. "Okay." Mariah says as she and Maya go to her room with Shawn following." Mariah opens her door to her room to find...

**AN: CILFFHANGER! Okay 3 things First thing like I said in my author's note last chapter I don't mean to offend anyone who is adopted I just needed a story line and decided to make Riley mean to Mariah about her being adopted. 2Nd thing what do you guys think is in Mariah's room? 3Rd thing: YAY Jack and Rachel are coming! who's excited to see them in this story? Okay I'm done ranting thank you everyone for patiently waiting for me to update this. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will try and update this and my Christmas story very soon! Please review until next time guys!**

**~Rascal**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys Rascal Here! I have some bad news! My laptop broke so I won't be able to update for awhile until I get it fixed I would use the family desktop but I'm not allowed to :/ GOOD NEWS THO! Yesterday was my birthday! I turned 16! WOO! Also I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated my stories in awhile I got busy with Finals. Also I go to my mother's every other weekend so I will try and update my stories then! Well I got to go because I wrote this on a school computer during school and have to upload this. See Ya later I love ya all! **

**~Rascal**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here! Okay so Im updating this story using a school laptop during lunch so I'm going to make this quick and fast! **

**COPYRIGHT: I own Nothing All rights belong to their rightful owners. **

**Mariah Hunter Chapter 5**

Mariah goes into her room to find it painted red and blue, brand new furniture and carpet, a TV and a computer, and a turtle tank. "Holy." Mariah gasps. "Crap." Maya finishes it for her friend. "THIS IS AMAZING!" Mariah screams. "Glad you like it cost me a fortune." Shawn says coming into his daughter's new and improved room. "Dad how did you pay for this?" Mariah says. "Well technically your uncle jack paid for it but I helped with some of it now look on your bed." Shawn says Mariah and Maya look on Mariah's bed and sees a cat. "You got me a cat?!" Mariah says to her father as Maya pets it. "Yep now you have to care of the cat and the turtle alright?" Shawn says.

"Yes dad I will I promise!" Mariah says. "Dude this room is cool." Maya says looking around. "Who helped you with this?" Mariah says. "Your aunt Topanga did she helped shopped for the stuff you needed and I did the rest." Shawn says. "Dude like I said this is cool." Maya says. "There's more coming but your uncle Jack is bringing it this whole thing was his idea he loves spoiling you." Shawn says. "Wow can I call him?" Mariah says. "After Maya leaves oh they are also coming on Sunday." Shawn says. "Okay dad." Mariah says. "Now I have to limit how much you're on your computer and TV we still want you to be a normal kid and not a zombie." Shawn says chuckling. "Okay can I go thank Aunt Topanga?" Mariah says. "Sure sweetheart lets go." Shawn says.

The Hunters and Maya walk back down to the Matthews. "Now I usually walk in they don't care." Maya says. "I know but I want to knock." Mariah says knocking on the door. "Come in!" Cory says from inside the apartment. Mariah opens the door and runs to Topanga who was sitting at the table with her family eating dinner. "Thanks so much Aunt Topanga for shopping for my room I love it!" Mariah says. "You're welcome sweetheart do you want to stay for dinner?" Topanga says. "Can we dad? Please!" Mariah says. "Alright but Maya's mom is coming to pick Maya up at our place." Shawn says. "It's okay Shawn I texted her I was eating dinner here so she is going to pick me up here. Maya says. "Okay then." Shawn says.

"Mrs. Matthews where's Riley?" Maya says looking around the room noticing her best friend wasn't at the table eating dinner. "She is in her room eating dinner she is mad at her mother and I and didn't want to eat with the family." Cory says as Maya, Shawn and Mariah start eating dinner. As soon as they sit down Riley comes out of her room. She didn't talk to anyone just put her plate in the sink and went back to her room. "Wow she must be really mad at you two." Shawn says. "Yep but it's alright." Cory says. There is a knock on the Matthews door. "Come in!" Cory yells for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Katy Hart walks in. "Maya sweetie time to go." Katy says. "Coming mom! Bye Matthews's bye Shawn, bye Mariah see you at school tomorrow?" Maya says "Yep Bye Maya!" Everyone says. "Thanks for having her Cory, Topanga and you must be Shawn and Mariah it's nice to meet you." Katy says. "Nice to meet you too Ms. Hart." Shawn and Mariah say. "Come on Maya I have to go back to work." Katy says. "Coming mom bye guys!" Maya says as she leaves with her mom. Shawn and Mariah finish eating shorty after and they leave to go home. When they get home Shawn says its tine for homework. "Already did it when I was waiting for uncle Cory to finish grading papers." Mariah says.

"Okay sweetie then off to bed you have school tomorrow." Shawn says. "Yes dad." Mariah says. Mariah goes and gets ready or bed and then Shawn comes to say goodnight and kisses Mariah then goes to sleep himself. Mariah goes to sleep with her cat snuggled next to her.

**AN: That's Chapter 5! Okay well I hope you guys liked the story! I have to go Im in PE the last class I have. Don't worry my teacher said I could finish this. Anyways please Review and I will update as soon as I can!**

**~Rascal **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hiya guys! I apologize for not updating sooner and making you wait. My laptop is not fixed yet :/ I am at my moms currently till today I'm leaving in a few hours . I'm on 2nd winter break. My school district has 2 winter breaks. In this chapter will be daddy/daughter fluff between Shawn and Mariah. I just wrote a chapter that has Ghost Chet in it! I'm sorry if this chapter is not my best. Anyways ONWARDS TO NEVERLAND! (whoever gets that reference right will get a shout out in my next chapter!) okay ONWARDS TO THE STORY!**

**Copyright: I own Nothing! All rights go to the creators of BMW and GMW I only own my OC!**

**Mariah Hunter Chapter 6**

"No Riley no I'm sorry please don't hurt me!" Mariah screams as she bolts up in bed. "It was just a dream." She says to herself. She looks at her clock it read 4:00Am Mariah gets up and goes to Shawn's room. She opens the door quietly and hears snoring/yipping coming from her father. Mariah walks over to the bed and gently nudges her fathers shoulder. "Daddy." She whispers. Shawn doesn't move. "Daddy." She says again. This time Shawn wakes up. "Mariah honey what's wrong?" Shawn says sleepily as he rubs his eyes and sits up in his bed. "I had a bad dream." she says. "About what hon?" Shawn says. "It was about Riley she was saying mean things to me about how no one loves me and how you didn't love me." Mariah says tears in her eyes. "Aw honey come here." Shawn says. Mariah climbs onto to the bed and Shawn pulls her into a hug.

"It was just a dream sweetheart I love you so much and so does everyone else." Shawn says. "I know It was just terrible." Mariah says. "Do you want to stay with me tonight hon?" Shawn says. Every time Mariah has a nightmare and wakes up Shawn. He lets her stay with him for the rest of the night. Mariah nods. Shawn scoots over to make room for his daughter. Mariah crawls in to the bed and closes her eyes. "Get some sleep honey you have to go to school in 3 hours." Shawn says as he places a kiss on his daughters forehead." okay dad." Mariah sleepily says. Mariah falls asleep soon after. Shawn looks at his now sleeping daughter.

s He couldn't believe he has a 12 year old daughter he was so glad he adopted her from the orphanage and that everyone he knew were supported Amy and Alan made Shawn stay with them for a month when he first got Mariah so that they could help him. Shawn smiled at the memory and look at his alarm clock to see that it was 4:30. he had to get up in 3 hours to get ready to look for jobs in photography that was his degree after all. After he moved to New York with Cory, Topanga and Eric He and Cory finished their education at a community college along. Shawn smiled at the memory of finishing college with his best friend. With one final look at his sleeping daughter Shawn went back to sleep.

**AN: I started this chapter last night and It had a flashback in it but it didn't look right to me so I just got rid of it all together. Like I said whoever gets the reference that I put in my first Authors note this chapter will get a shout out next chapter! Anyways hope you guys liked this chapter please review and I will update whenever I can.**

**~Rascal **


	9. Chapter 9 NOT A CHAPTER! :(

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys Rascal here I AM NOT DEAD! I just have been really busy these past 2 months and couldn't find the time to update and I just couldn't I'm so sorry guys! Hope your not too mad at me! I have good news tho! Im still writing to this Story but I have also started writing a new story! Its not a GMW story it's a story to the series Glee! :D anyways look out for that story ( if you are a fan of Glee and the ship Klaine you will love this story! Trust me.) and an chapter to Mariah Hunter coming soon! Anyways guys sorry to keep you waiting I got to go because im on a school laptop during lunch anyways sorry for the Inconvenience! See ya later guys! I love you all! **

**~Rascal**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here with an Update for Mariah Hunter! Now you guys are probably thinking FINALLY! I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm using my teacher's computer to type this because I'm at School for another 3 hours even though it ended like 10 minutes ago. I have to wait till my mom gets off work I have to stay with her this weekend. Anyways let's do a little recap of chapter 6 of Mariah Hunter. Basically Mariah had a nightmare about Riley and went to Shawn for comfort. Okay on to the story! **

**Mariah Hunter Chapter 7**

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP." Shawn groaned was it 6 already? Shawn pressed the snooze button on his alarm and quietly got out of bed careful not to wake his daughter. She doesn't always have nightmares but when she does they are bad ones and always sleeps in Shawn's room after he calms her down. He doesn't mind though he was used to it by now Mariah would have a nightmare and refuse to go back to bed so she came to him. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he came out freshly clean and dressed it was 6:30. Shawn needed to wake Mariah up for school but he always feels bad when he has to wake her up after she's had a nightmare but it's her 2nd day of school after all.

So Shawn went to his bed and nudged Mariah. "Mariah Pumpkin wake up its time for school." Shawn says. Mariah stirs slightly. "Come on honey you don't want to be wait for your 2nd do you?" Shawn says. No answer. Shawn grabs Mariah's kitten Angel and puts it on her. Angel licks her face then gets off the bed and goes under it. Nothing Happens. "Okay then if you don't want to get up I can just call Uncle Jack and Aunt Rachel and tell them not to come." Shawn says. "I'M UP I'M UP!" Mariah yells sitting up. "Good now its 6:40 get up and get dressed you don't have time for a shower today." Shawn says. "Okay okay." Mariah says getting out of bed and going to her room. "And feed Angel and Roger!" Shawn says. Roger was Mariah's turtle.

5 minutes later Shawn has scrambled eggs ready for Mariah as she comes out of her room wearing black jeans, a blue blouse, a white jacket and white shoes her hair in a ponytail. "Perfect your ready now eat we have to leave soon." Shawn says putting her food on the table. Just then the speaker box comes on. "What's up Hunters its Maya!" Shawn looks at Mariah and says "Did you invite her?" "No dad I didn't she probably wants to walk to school with us." Mariah says as she buzzes Maya in. "Come on up!" Mariah says.

5 Minutes later Maya knocks on the door. "Come on up!" Shawn yells from across the room. "Sup!" Maya says walking into the room. "What's up Maya don't you usually go to the Matthews?" Shawn says. 'I did but Mr. Matthews is making Riley come to school with him today so here I am ready to take you to school!' Maya says smiling. "That's nice of you Maya I'm coming with you I have to go job hunting." Shawn says. "Okay Shawn hey Mariah you still don't have my number in your phone." Maya says. "Oh put it in then." Mariah says tossing her phone to Maya. "Be careful Mariah how many times have I told you not to toss your phone to people?" Shawn says. "About 20 times dad I keep forgetting!" Mariah says as Maya gives her back her phone. "Yeah yeah yeah." Shawn says as the phone rings. Shawn goes to answer it.

"Hunter residence." Shawn says. 'Shawn my brother why didn't you call me last night?!" Jack Hunter says into the phone. "Sorry Jack I forgot something happened and I had to deal with it." Shawn says. 'Is my niece okay?!" Rachel says in the background. "Yes Rachel she's fine no need to worry so Jack what's up?" Shawn says. "Well I was calling to ask how Mariah Liked her bedroom can I talk to her?" Jack says. (**AN: In Chapter 5 Mariah got a surprise bedroom makeover just in case you forgot.)**

"She is actually getting ready to head to school Jack." Shawn says. "This won't take long bro trust me." Jack says. "Alright hold on let me get her." Shawn says. "Mariah phone call!" Shawn says. "Who is it dad?" Mariah says as she and Maya look at him. "It's your Uncle Jack!" Shawn says. "Really?! Gimme gimme gimme!" Mariah says running over. "Okay but make it quit don't want to keep Maya waiting speaking of which Maya breakfast eat now!" Shawn says as he gives the phone to his daughter. "Uncle Jack Aunt Rachel thanks so much for my room!" Mariah says once she has the phone. "No problems honey anything for our niece." Jack says. "So who's Maya?" Rachel says. "Oh Maya is a friend she's walking with me and dad to school." Mariah says. "Glad you made a friend kiddo now make more!" Rachel says. "I will Aunt Rachel I got to go I will call you guy's later see you guys on Sunday!" Mariah says. "Bye Honey love you too!" Jack and Rachel say. "Bye!" Mariah says as she hangs up. She grabs her backpack and walks out the door with Shawn and Maya and head to school.

**AN: "And that's the end of Chapter 7! Sorry it took this long to get this chapter out guys! Hope you enjoyed it and like I said if your a fan of the show Glee and the Ship Klaine look out for my new story I'm writing it will be out soon! Anyways Please Review I got to go! Bye everyone!**

**~Rascal**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys Rascal here! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Hope your not too mad at me. I got so into writing my Glee story that I completely forgot about updating! Anyways School ended a month ago so I'm on summer break. Here's what I'm thinking. When I can I will update either this story or my Glee story once I have uploaded it. Anyways last chapter Jack and Rachel called while Mariah was getting ready for school Maya came over to walk to school with her and Shawn so after Mariah got down talking to her Aunt and Uncle She,Shawn and Maya left the Apartment to go to the middle school. Anyways enough of me talking let's go on to the chapter! Enjoy chapter 8 of Mariah Hunter!**

**Mariah Hunter Chapter 8**

When Shawn, Mariah and Maya get to the school Shawn hugged his daughter goodbye and headed to the job center. "Well kid you ready for your second day of school?" Maya says to Mariah. "I guess." Mariah says.

"Come on it will be fun I'll even introduce you to the rest of my friends." Maya says. "Okay what if they don't like me?" Mariah says. "They will like you trust me Mariah." Maya says. "If you say so." Mariah says. They walk into the school and Maya spots her friends.

"There they are and Riley is there with them hmmmm her dad is not going to like that." Maya says. "Hey guys!" Maya says as the two walk up to them. "Hi Maya!" Howdy Partner!" "Hi Maya." Farkle, Lucas and Riley say. "Hi Riley Hi Farkle and Lucas I will end you." Maya says glaring at Lucas. "Anyway guys this is Mariah Hunter." Maya says gesturing to Mariah.

"Your the new kid in Mr. Matthew's class right? Aren't you his niece or something?" Lucas says. "Yep and I'm his goddaughter but he calls me his niece my dad is his best friend." Mariah says to Lucas. "Oh cool." "Maya why did you bring her to us?" Riley says. "Well Riley first of all your grounded from seeing us and second of all Mariah is my friend now so I thought I would bring her to meet Farkle and Cowboy." Maya says to Riley. "Wait I'm confused why is Riley grounded?" Farkle says

"Well Farkle Riley said something mean to her "cousin" Mariah here so Mr. Matthews grounded her from seeing us for a week." Maya says to Farkle. "Speaking of Mr. Matthews here he comes." Lucas says pointing to Cory who was walking towards them. "Riley I thought I grounded you from your friends." Cory says.

"You grounded me from hanging out with them after school you never said anything about during school." Riley says with her arms crossed. "Hmm fine but only during school and you have to include your cousin." Cory says. "Ughh fine." Riley says. 'Anyways guys I have to go to my classroom I will see you all in 5." Cory says walking away.

"Well Mariah where is your locker?" Maya says. "It's right here." Mariah says putting her hand on a red locker." "Oh goody it's right next to mine!" Farkle says "Cool Farkle." Mariah says opening her locker and putting her stuff away and grabbing her history book and homework." So Maya did you do the homework?" Riley asks. 'Actually I did." Maya says smiling. "Mr. Matthews is going to be surprised." Farkle says. "Why?" Mariah says. "Maya caused a rebellion on ending homework in the middle of class and a lot of people walked out including Riley." Lucas says. "Wow Maya you did that?" Mariah says. "Of course Maya did it she's Maya!" Riley snapped. "Alright Riley no need to snap at her she didn't know she just moved here." Lucas says. RINGGGGGGGG The school bell goes off. "Well that's the bell time for class." Farkle says running to Cory's class. Riley and Lucas follow. "Come on kid let's go." Maya says. "Coming Maya." Mariah says as she follows her friend to her godfather's classroom.

**AN: And that is Chapter 8 of Mariah Hunter! Thank you guys for waiting. Hope you all enjoyed this story! Please review and follow! Have a nice night/day everyone! **

**~Rascal**


	12. NOT A CHAPTER! :( Please read!

**AN: Hey Guys this is not a chapter but I have news! Some of you know I recently made a One-shot series for this story! Now I know I said it was just for season 2 episodes but I changed my mind! I am now taking request for the one shot series. You can request anything you want to see on the series and I will try to write it. You can request any episode from season 1 and season 2 of GMW or anything from Mariah's early childhood. DM me your requests or write a review over on the Mariah Hunter One-Shot series! It is in my bio for a faster way to get there. Hope you guys have a great night Start sending me your one shot ideas okay? I love you guys okay? Have a great Night Afternoon Morning wherever you are and I will see you guys later!**

**:) Love you all! **

**~Rascal**


End file.
